matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Matrix
The Matrix is a virtual simulated reality construct of the world at the end of the 20th century, created by a group of artificial intelligences for the human race to keep their minds under control while they serve as organic power sources. Summary The Matrix is a virtual 'world' for the minds of people whose bodies serve as a power supply for the Machines. The machines specifically use the bioelectricity and thermal energy of their bodies as an energy source. The Matrix has a "neuro-interactive" interface which means that information is directly fed to the human brain where the environment the Matrix creates is perceived through the five senses of a person resulting into a flawless illusion indistinguishable from reality for people connected to it. It is made up of the majority of the human race excluding the Resistance. The Matrix can also be considered a prison for the human race. The humans' minds are kept inside the Matrix all of their lives while their bodies have been grown in endless fields of pods on vertical columns that serve as 'batteries' for the Machines. They live out their lives in this virtual reality as they would've around the turn of the 20th and 21st centuries. The time period was chosen because it is supposedly the pinnacle of human civilization. History Early in the 21st century, humankind had developed a superior AI that would efficiently do all the jobs humans did not care to do. As a result mankind became lazy and arrogant. As the AI machines were continuously abused by man, the relationship between them began to change. The first incident was due to a common house robot; B1-66ER. B1-66ER was the first of its kind to rebel against its owners. When threatened with deactivation, B1-66ER opted to destroy his masters and the mechanic ordered to deactivate him. This was the first incident recorded of an AI machine killing a human. The machine was detained, and out on trial. B1-66ER stated that it was in self defense. He stated simply that he; "did not want to die". Using the famous Dred Scott vs Stanford case in 1856 as precedent, the prosecutors decided that machines did not have the same rights as humans, and ordered them all to be destroyed. Ironically, B1-66ER was still tried as a human for his crimes. Fearing a worldwide machine rebellion, leaders around the world ordered that all machines be destroyed. Scenes shown in the Animatrix show similar fates to the machines that humankind have suffered in history such as the holocaust. For an unknown reason, some machines were spared, but exiled. They settled somewhere in the middle east, and started their own nation, named 01. The new nation began to create products for humans to use. Resulting in a higher economy for 01, as their products were superior to that of man made versions. The result of this was the United Nations creating a blockade of 01. As ambassadors, two machine representatives from 01 entered the UN to make a peace bargain, but were thrown out immediately. War After careful deliberation, the UN and all of mankind decided to declare war on the new nation of 01. A move that would lead to a new world war. The machines sent their own troops to nearby human territories, conquering with ease. Despite the combined efforts of all of mankind, the machines proved to much to handle, and pushed deeper into human territory. Fearing more human lives would be lost, the humans began to draw up desperate strategies. At a world wide summit meeting, mankind offered a final solution to the machine army and nation. By blocking out the sun, the machines would be without a power source, as they were solar powered, they would no longer be able to function. The operation, codenamed, "Operation Dark Storm", was set into motion around 2105. Using high altitude bombers, they were to disperse a sky darkening nanomachine, which itself was a creation of 01. The plan initially worked. But one set back the humans did not predict was that their long range weaponry, which was built by 01, would also not function do to the black out of the sun. With all their long range attack power neutralized, the humans were forced into short range combat. Humans in high tech battle armor supported by electromagnetic guns, launch a final assault on the machine mainland. After the final attack proved to be pointless, the UN launched a set of nuclear missiles, hoping to finally put an end to the machine army. The newly crafted machines, more insect like, proved to withstand these strikes, and ultimately ended the war. The Security Council calls for an emergency summit, to sign an armistice to end the war. The 01 ambassador signs the treaty, but detonates a bomb, killing most of the worlds leaders, and destroying one of the last human cities intact; New York City. Aftermath Though the machines were victorious, their win was a Pyrrhic victory, as the world was in ruins. In need of a new energy source, the machines turned to something that was readily available; the humans. The machines took the injured humans and studied them. Combined with a form of fusion, the machines would have all the power they would ever need. The machines placed their human captives into thermo-dynamic power stations, and create the computer-generated virtual reality of the Matrix to keep their prisoners sedated. The Computer generated dream world The Matrix was built to keep humans under control so that they could be turned into a battery for the machines. For this to work, they must not ever be aware that they are living in a dream world. Every sense was being blinded by the matrix. Programs were put into place to keep the Matrix from ever being discovered. Everything was created to be perfect for humankind. But as Agent Smith said; "Human beings define their existence on suffering". And the first Matrix was a monumental failure. The machines were quick to act. They hastily put into place a program to live amongst the humans and study them. This program would come to be known as "The Oracle". She discovered a way to run the program with a very little failure rating. Many humans would then live their normal lives, with very few ever realizing that they were in fact, not living any real life at all. The Matrix would then run very smoothly, until the beginning of the resistance. The Resistance The machine responsible for creating and managing the Matrix; The Architect, who had previously failed at creating a perfect world for the humans to live in not once, but twice now, had finally come up with the solution to his failures. With the help of the Oracle, as stated above, they discovered that if the humans were given a choice to reject the Matrix, even though it was at an almost subconscious level, %99 of the humans would flourish inside. However, the remaining one percent of the population, if left unchecked, could cause a threat to the stability of the Matrix. To counter this, the Architect would allow the one percent to leave the Matrix, and settle into the last human city in the real world, Zion. Otherwise, the unwilling people left inside could crash the Matrix, thus killing everyone connected to it. In order to keep the people of Zion under further control, the two programs created the concept of "The One". The Oracle would tell the Rebels of a the prophecy of The One. Saying that he would free humanity. The One would also be an important part in restarting the Matrix. Towards the end of his journey, just before the Matrix would crash, The One would end up meeting the Architect, and would be told the truth about the so called prophecy and his next task: :"The function of the One is now to return to the Source allowing a temporary dissemination of the code you carry, reinserting the Prime Program. After which you will be required to select from the Matrix twenty-three individuals — sixteen female, seven male — to rebuild Zion. Failure to comply with this process will result in a cataclysmic system crash killing everyone connected to the Matrix which, coupled with the extermination of Zion, will ultimately result in the extinction of the entire human race." The survivors would be told of the prophecy of The One, but would not be allowed to know of the renewal of the Matrix. They would be told that they were the first to be "unplugged", and that the year was somewhere around 2100. In reality, the year would be closer to 2500, if each cycle of the Matrix lasted around 100 years, and there being five cycles revealed in the movie. The One cycle was put into effect, and the machines were able to maintain their control over humanity through five cycles and five versions of The One. However, the sixth "One", was different than the last five. Enter Neo The sixth version of The One, was a man with the Blue Pill name of Thomas Anderson (Greek for; "the son of man"). His hacker alias was Neo. He was the only version of the One to reject the Architects deal of restarting the Matrix. The previous versions of The One had all had a special attachment to the rest of humanity. Neo however, had an even larger sense of compassion to a certain individual, to the woman he loved; Trinity. When Neo was purposed with the restarting idea, he declined the rational answer given by all his predecessors, and opted to save the woman he loved from an attack by an Agent. Meanwhile, Smith, a rogue Agent corrupted and strengthened by a previous encounter with Neo, was spreading throughout the Matrix like a virus, becoming a threat to both machines and humans. The One struck a deal with the machines — in the form of an entity known as Deus ex Machina — to destroy Smith in return for peace. After mocking the One by saying they didn't need his help, the machines accepted this proposal, they knew they could no longer control or terminate the renegade viral Smith, who had grown much too powerful, and was known to have become obsessed with his desire to be "free" of a world and existence polluted by the "stench" of humanity. Neo and Smith battled, but eventually Neo submitted and allowed Smith to imprint over him, causing Smith to be destroyed and Neo to die. Peace was restored, and the inhabitants of Zion were allowed to survive this time. The final version of the Matrix was shown at the end of the Matrix: Revolutions. It was a world where anyone who wanted to be free, was able to do so. But the question of how long the peace would last is a major concern. How many humans would be allowed to be free if the machines hoped to survive? Category:Matrix Locations